A Passionate Love
by chasin jason
Summary: Jason is a deep sea fisherman who is taken away by Sam's beauty. JaSamGH RomanceAngst. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Jason Morgan or Samantha McCall from GH.

_A PASSIONATE LOVE _1

She stood on the beach as the wind whipped through her hair. Putting her right arm up to shield her from the sun she looked out over the water with great anticipation. It was a beautiful summer day. The fishing boats and big yachts went in and out of the bay constantly. It had been a week or two since she had last seen him tan and buff, with blond hair and an intense stare that looked right through her. He evoked a strong feeling of desire within her that made her heart swirl with emotions.

"Jason, There's your girl." Earl said pointing at her.

Jason looked over to the waters edge and saw her standing there. He didn't know her, but he wanted to. As the boat passed by her he could feel the heat between them. She was beautiful. Being a fisherman was a good life, but it was lonely. She is the only thing that had made his life out on the ocean bearable the past few weeks. The thought of her and the things he would do to her made his head spin with a strong desire. Turning the fishing boat into the dock they anchored it. Stepping out on the wooden walkway Jason made his way around the front of the boat as he caught a glimpse of her heading up the stairs to her house on the hill.

Looking in her refrigerator she decided to make a point of going down to the local market in town. Looking at the clock on the wall she saw that it was nearing 10 am, on Saturday morning. After rinsing out her coffee cup she headed upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. Looking outside from her bathroom window she saw that the beach below her home was filling up with the usual summer beach goers. After brushing out her hair she put her bathing suit top on and a pair of jean shorts. Looking in the mirror she decided to put her hair up with a few little tendrils falling softly around her face. She was fairly tan from being outside so she just slicked on some bronze lip gloss. Walking into her bedroom she slipped her feet into the pair of sandals near her bed. Taking one final look at herself she approved and walked out and downstairs. Grabbing the keys to her car and her purse she walked through the door that led her to the garage once inside her convertible she opened the garage door and backed out and started down the street.

It was a beautiful day in Balboa. She caught the ferry to the other side of the island driving her car onto the vessel the man came around and she paid him. He took a second look at her. "Pig" she said under her breath. Getting to the other side she was the fourth car to drive off as she made a left and headed down the street. Pulling into the grocery store she parked her car, got out and went inside. Sam went about her business of grabbing several items then went through the line to be checked out. Getting out to her car she put them into the trunk and decided to make a last stop by a specialty store down the way from where she was at. Checking her watch she knew it would be busy down that way with the usual visitors, but she decided to go anyway. Driving downtown she found a parking space on the side of the road and inserting the change for the parking meter she grabbed her purse and made her way toward the store.

Two hours later aftergettinghome and puttingeverything away she decided to go outside and lay out for a while. Putting on the stereo it streamed through her entire home to the patio, she was kicking back enjoying her ice tea and the warm summer sun as the gentle ocean breeze blew through her hair she lazily glanced through her magazine when she saw something out of the corner of her eye, as she looked in that direction she saw that it was him. Not knowing quite what to do, she studied him for a few moments, he was tall and strong, and the attraction was like bees to honey.

He saw her coming toward himas nervousnes and excitement washed over him.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She said looking into those beautiful eyes of blue.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight." He said.

"I don't even know you." She smiled up at him, seeing that he was nervous, just as she was, if not more as he extended his hand out to her to introduce himself.

"Jason Morgan."

"Samantha McCall." She said giving him her hand as she took his in hers not wanting to let go, it fit so perfectly in his stongmanly one, she looked up at him, their gaze met and held. The only thing that broke their concentration was coming fromthe general directionof the beach below,turning she noticed a group of guys that were watching him and her.

"Are those your fishing buds?" She asked winking at him.

" Uh,yeah." He said scratching his cheek not wanting to tear his eyes away from hers.

"I can't wait, I will see you at seven," She said watching him smile at her acceptance.

"Okay."

Walking home she stopped and turning glanced over her shoulder taking one more look at him. Those intense blue eyes looked right through to her soul. She decided right then and there it didn't matter what life held for her as long as she was with him. He couldn't wait until tonight to spend timein her presence, to be with her. Glancing backdown atthem giving him abig thumbs up. They were always looking at women as pieces of meat, Sam was anything but that.

Once inside the house she made her way upstairs asshe walked through her bedroom to the closet not knowing quite what to wear. It had been a while since she had a date. The last man she got involved with was married and had used her for his good pleasure. She had loved Sonny but he was nothing like this beautiful gentle man that she had just met, she couldn't wait for tonight as she was lost in her own thoughts of what tonight might hold for the both of them, standing her as she looked out over the boats in the bay and allowing the breeze to filter through her hair as she was snapped out of her present dreamlike state when she heard the doorbell ring. Turning she walked out of her room and down the stairs, making her way across the entry way, and opening the door.

" Delivery for Sam Mc Call."

" That's me." She said pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes."

" Here you go. Sign here." He said.

Taking the box and setting it on the table she turned around and took signed for them.

" Hold on." She said grabbing a tip for the man.

" Thanks." He said.

" Thank you." She said.

Shutting the door behind her she opened the box and it was a single long stemmed partly bloomed red rose with a note tucked inside.

* * *

Sam,

Until tonight...

Jason.

* * *

Sam couldn't remember when a man had gone out of her way for her. Walking to the kitchen she put the rose into a beautiful vase and brought it upstairs to her bedroom. Jason was at his apartmentunable to concentrate on anythingbut her, just like he hadn't been able tofor months since he had firstnoticed her. Closing his eyeshe had longed to just touch her for so long, to run his hands through her sable mane, tolook deeplyinto her dark eyes and kiss her full lips. Samantha would be his and if he was reading her right she would come willingly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Right on time Jason knocked on her door, as she madeher waydown the stairshappy thathe was there. Opening the doorhe took her breath away he was so rugged looking as she looked at him, unable to concentrate on anything.

" Hi there." She said nervously as her eyes met his for a second time that day.

" Hi," He said assessing her, she was beautiful and that smile was all for him.

" Come in."

Walking inside he waited for her towalk through the house quickly making sure all the doors were locked and the lights were turned off. Grabbing her keys and pursein her hand she turnedandtold him she was ready to goas he escorted her out the front door. As he walked her to theside of the truck he opened the door for her, as he took her hand in his, she climbed up inside, glancing back to him briefly only to say "thank you." Getting settled in on his side, he turned over the motor as they pulled away from the house and headed down Pacific CoastHighway, to their dinnerdestination.Glancing out the window a smile came across her lips, she was silent nervous as she glanced his direction, not knowing what to chat about, she couldn't form a thought much less open her mouth to start a discussion with this man. Pulling over to the side of the road, she turned and watched him wondering what he was up to as he climbed down out of the truck and made his way around the front and back to her door, he opened it for her, taking her hand in his, she stepped out with his help. Watching the traffic they both ran across the street at the same time and stood there.Standing on the side of the road they both watched the sunsettogether and in one quick motion he pulled her close to him as their lips met he kissed her deeply, as her arms went around his neck she pulled him close to her savoring his taste on her tongue she wanted more as she pulled away only to take a breath she looked up into his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her a second time as he caressed the side of her face with his hands, as he pulled away from her but looking deeply in her eyes.

'' I have wanted to kiss you from the first moment I saw you." He said running his hands through her hair, "you're so beautiful." he whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"Me too." She said unable to contain her arousalfor him.

" I wanted to get this kiss out of the way so that I could sit down and enjoy your company tonight."

" I am so glad you did." She smiled up at him.

Capturing her face in his hands again she rose up and let him kiss her. Looking at his watch he saw that they needed to get going to make their dinner reservation. After they were seated he ordered a beer for himself and she had one too. She was dazzling in her outfit. As the two of them decided what they wanted to have for dinner he kept looking up over the top of his menu to catch a glimpse of her. After their orders were taken Sam just looked around the place. She couldn't believe she was sitting here with him having dinner with him.

" So, how long have you been a fisherman?" She asked with an inquisitive smile.

" For about 10 years now."

" Do you like it?"

" Well, Yes, I have always liked it until recently."

" And why is that?" She looked at him.

" Because of you.".

" Why?" She said softly.

" I never really cared about much before you started making your presence known in my life. I never realized how lonely I was. You have made my life more bearable, it gets very lonely on the boat with a bunch of other men when you are the only ones out there in the middle of the ocean." Jason said.

Sam had a hard time processing all this information. Looking away she watched the other couple's in the restaurant enjoying their dinner. Then turned back to him

" You have given my life more meaning Jason. I know that probably sounds stupid to you since this is the first time we are actually speaking to each other. I... have looked forward to seeing you so much that I ache for you. I'm sorry; I should've never said that to you. I don't know what came over me. You probably think I am nuts." She said.

" Actually, no, I don't think so Sam I have been feeling the same thing for so long since the first day I saw you." He said.

" I feel like I have waited my whole life to find you Jason and now here you are." She said.

"Do you have any future goals?" He asked.

"Only two." She said.

" And what are they?" Jason asked curiously.

" To get married and have a big family."

After the dinner plates were cleared she asked him if he would like to dance. He said yes that he would. She longed for him just as much as he longed to hold her in his arms. She fit perfectly in his embrace as they swayed to the music. The two of them only knew one thing and that neither one of them wanted this night to end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pulling up into Sam's driveway he parked the car walking to her side he helped her down out of the car and escorted her to the front door. Putting his arm around her as she put the key into the lock and turned off the alarm. Getting inside she took off her jacket and laid it across the chair while she turned on the lights. Looking back around the corner of the kitchen she noticed that he was still standing outside on the other side of the door. Smiling to herself she had to admit he possessed a bit of charm. Motioning with her hand she invited him in and he shut the door. Walking toward her he melted her heart he was so incredibly sexy. He took off his jacket and laid it right next to Sam's on the chair. Then walked over to her and reached out his arm to her she came willingly. Looking up in his eyes she pulled her toward him for a kiss. She was so passionate with him and he loved it. Pulling away briefly she asked him if he would like to have some hot chocolate for a night cap.

" Uh, yeah that sounds good." He said with a voice as smooth as silk.

'' Okay, come this way while I put on the pot of water."

Wandering around he took a look in the rooms that were downstairs. Walking into the entry way he looked up the staircase that wound its way up. Then back down at her.

" How many rooms does this place have?" He asked.

" Five rooms, not including the master bedroom and 3 bathrooms." She said.

" Wow, it is beautiful."

" Thanks."

" Here you go." She said handing him his cup of cocoa.

" Thank you."

" Come with me." she said.

Taking his hand in hers sheled him up the stairs and through her room to the patio that was outside. Sitting down they had their drinks and listened to the waves crash on the beach below. Looking up at the stars Sam made a wish that this night would be the first of many nights with him.

Getting up she excused herself to the bathroom for a few moments to change into something more comfortable. Coming back out she stood behind him. Leaning down she placed sweet kisses along the back of his neck sending him over the edge. He dropped his head low and allowed her to kiss and taste him. When he couldn't stand it any longer he got up and took her in his arms and carried her over to the bed, "You're so beautiful,"hetoldher asher hair enveloped him and totally turned him on. "Sam." he moaned her name as her hair fell across his chest like velvet. Leaning forward to him she softly bit his earlobe... " I want you take all of me."

* * *

Morning came too soon as the sun bathed her bedroom it woke her up. His arms were still wrapped around her and she nuzzled up against him pressing her body into his. His arm was resting across the side of her holding her hand. She pulled his hand close to her and kissed it softly. Then rested her head on it and looked up at the rose that had fully bloomed bringing a smile to her lips. Looking outside he couldn't believe he was here with her as he caressed her soft curves she moanedand ground herself into him,notable toget enough.

" I love you Samantha."

" I love you to with all my heart."

Waking up later on she turned over and he was gone. Turning over to look outside she thought that maybe he was outside on the patio but she didn't see him. Getting up from the bed she grabbed her robe that was on the edge of the bed and quickly put it on. Walking downstairs she looked around the corner of the kitchen seeing that he was going through her cupboards, as she quietly moved across thefloor, as she reachedaround and snaked her hands up his shirt from behind.

"Goodmorningangel." He said as he set down her coffee cup and turnedgrabbing her close to him as he leaned down to kiss her softly on her lips, then pulling away her moved her hair away from her face, and pulled away as she watched him.

" Is there any coffee?" She asked.

" Yeah, I hope it's not to strong for you." He said.

" I don't mind strong coffee." She said looking at him with a smile.

Taking his hand they walked over to the coffee maker and he handed her a cup. Sitting down at the nook in the kitchen she looked at him " So what would you like to do today?" He asked. Before she could even answer that question he informed her that she had exactlyone hour to get dressed and to make sure she had a jacket with her. He wouldn't give her any additional information other than to say that he needed her to wear shoes on her feet and that he would be back in an hour to pick herup.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Getting dressed she pulled on a pair of leather pants, boots, a deep red blouse and her leather jacket. Putting some make up on she was distracted briefly by the sound of a motorcycle. Walking to the front bedroom she looked out down below and noticed Jason getting of the bike. She was pleased he was so adventurous. Taking one more look in the mirror she was glad that had dressed the way that she did. Closing her eyes she imagined riding behind him on the back of the bike.

He knocked on the door and she ran downstairs to meet him. Opening it up she looked at him and he at her.

" Hey, come in I need to pull on my boots." She said.

" Okay." He said his eyes following her. She looked fantastic in her leather pants. Just right for taking a ride with him. When she sat down to pull on her boots he noticed that her pants laced up the sides further arousing him. She was so sexy and she knew it and she knew he knew it.

" So I thought we could take a ride on my bike." He said his eyes never leaving her.

She flipped her hair over to the other side and looked at him.

" I saw your bike, from the upstairs window it looks like a blast." She said smiling at him.

Putting her jacket on he reached around and pulled her hair out from underneath the jacket. Sending tingles down her back. She told him she was ready. She asked Jason to take the keys to the house for her and he told her she wouldn't need to bring anything else. Once outside they both mounted the bike and got their helmets, glasses and gloves on. Getting comfortable behind him she held on tightly to him, he felt so good in her arms. She reached around to the front of his jacket and put her hands underneath it touching his bare chest with her gloved hands. He leaned his head back on her and she kissed his neck. Nipping gently on his earlobe and letting out a moan. " Jason.." She whispered. He loved hearing her say his name, it drove him completely wild with desire for her. Turning the key over in the ignition he revved up the bike and sent her desires soaring for him. Holding on tightly to him he took off out of her driveway. And headed down the road to get out on PCH. He turned right and headed south. She loved this and he loved her with all his heart.

* * *

The day was beautiful for a ride and she was having a hard time not wanting it to end. Everytime he came they came to a stop sign he would look in the mirror at her. Her arms around him made him feel like a million dollars. Heading into Laguna Beach he had made reservations at the famous Las Brisas Restaurant for brunch. Pulling into the parking lot they parked then dismounted it as did she. Leaving their helmets with the valet and walked inside.

" Can I help you?" The hostess he said.

" We have a reservation for brunch." Jason said.

" What is the last name?" She asked.

" Morgan." He said.

" Come right this way." She said

Following her they went to a semi private room. Getting settled in the hostess gave them the instructions for the brunch.

"Would you like something to drink?" The waiter asked.

" Just and ice tea for me." Sam said.

" I'll have the same." Jason said.

" Okay, I will be right back with those." He said.

" Thanks." Jason said.

The mexican buffet was absolutely delicious and the atmosphere was great. Sam had a hard time eating her meal with Jason sitting across the table from her watching her every move. She didn't want this to end. She felt so alive with him near her as if they were meant to be together forever. She wondered when he would be going back out to sea and for how long. He saw her staring out the window with a changed demeanor about her.

" What is the matter Sam?" He asked.

" I was just wondering when you needed to leave and for how long you would be gone for." She said as she brought back her dark eyes to his.

" Tomorrow. And I will be gone for a few days" He said.

'' So is this the way it is always going to be? Coming into port for a weekend and then shipping out again for another week? Am I the only woman you have or am I one of many?" She said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

" Sam... I will be gone for a few days. And yes you're the only woman that I have and want." He said.

Sam didn't want him to see that she had tears in her eyes so she excused herself from the table and went to the restroom to clean up. Meanwhile Jason paid for the meal and met her outside. Looking at herself she wondered what had posessed her to ask such a question. She was afraid of him having someone else. She had heard the stories of men having several women in different ports and locations. And she hoped that he had told her the truth. She loved him with all her heart and wanted him with her. And it wasn't the kind of fly-by-night love that was here today and gone forever. It was the love-of-a-lifetime love and she didn't want to lose him or it. Coming out she found him outside waiting for her. Taking her hand in his he led her back over to the bike and they hopped back on and headed back home.

Opening the door to her house she and Jason stepped inside. Walking by the answering machine she pushed the button without even thinking. It was Sonny.

" Hey Sam this is me, I want to see you tonight. Carly is out of town and I am lonely, Call me." Sonny said.

" Who is that?" Jason asked.

" Someone who I used to be involved with." She said.

" It doesn't seem like you used to be involved with him, Are you sure it's not a little more serious than you are letting on?" He asked.

" Why do you ask Jason? Are you jealous?" She said.

" No." He replied but secretly deep inside of him he was. Thinking about someone else being with her made him incredibly jealous. Closing his eyes he saw images of her making love to him from the previous night.

" Well, I need to go upstairs and get changed, I will be back in a minute." She said taking her boots off down there and her jacket and hanging it up she looked at him and kissed his lips teasingly while she locked the door behind her.

" Please don't go, stay with me forever." she said fervently as she kissed her neck inhaling his scent. " I love you with all my heart." she continued.

Pulling away from her he said he loved her more than anything.

" Will you marry me Jason?" She asked.

" Yes." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Monday morning came to soon. Turning over in bed she looked at the clock and decided to make her way down to the kitchen. Grabbing her robe off the edge of the bed she made her way to the restroom before getting on with the rest of her day. Looking down she saw the beautiful ring that Jason and her picked out before he had left.

" I love you and I will miss you please come back safely." She said.

Once downstairs she got the coffee ready to start brewing. Turning on the hi-fi she tried to concentrate on the day but couldn't seem to do so with all her thoughts ending up back to him. Jason had been out to sea for the past few hours. Pulling his overcoat snug around his neck he had a hard time concentrating on the goings on around him. His thoughts kept drifting back to Sam. He didn't know how he was going to make itthrough thenext week without her.

" Hey, try concentrating will you? We have a job to do here." Earl said to him with a smile.

Earl was Jason's boss and like a father to him. They're friendship had grown quite a bit over the years. Earl remembers a young Jason coming to work for him and not so much different than he is now, only older. Jason was had always been a loner, which made being a fisherman a good job for him. Earl was very happy to see Jason walking around with his head in the clouds because of this girl, but just the same he had a job to do and needed to concentrate on it.

" Sorry."

" You miss her already don't you?"

" Yeah."

" You are over the moon for her aren't you?"

Earl had never seen Jason like this. Yeah there have been women that had come and gone in Jason's life, but even Earl knew this was different. He could see the longing in his eyes for the woman who had stolen his heart.All Jason could think of was Sam and her beauty her very presence rocked his world, literally. But she was more than that to him he could tell that right away. She was smart, devoted, loving, compassionate. He couldn't believe it when she had asked him to marry her. It was like they were two people who desperately needed each other to live and breathe. He felt so alive with her. No other woman had ever made him feel like this. After Courtney he had sworn off women and love altogether. Theirs was a marriage made in hell, with all her hang-ups and fears. It wouldn't be this time with Sam. He knew in his heart she was the one for him.

* * *

Sitting on the couch sipping her coffee she read newspaper, but because she could'nt concentrate on anything they were just mere words, finallylosing patience she tossed the paper aside and picked up thephone instead, she needed to get outof this place, clear her had and getsome perspective.Grabbing the phone shedialed Elizabethsnumber, as shewaited for her to answer. 

" Hello?"

" Hey there." Sam said.

" Hey what is going on? I was just sitting here thinking about calling you and wondering if you would maybe like to do lunch today and maybe a little shopping," Liz suggested.

" Yeah, I was going to call and suggest the same thing."

" Okay, well do you want to meet me around noon over at the Rainbow Cafe?"

" Yeah, that sounds good."

" Okay, see you in a bit," Liz replied as she subconsciously looked at her nails, they were a mess, she needed a manicure badly.

" I will see you in a little bit."

Hanging up the phone she looked at the clock it said it said 10:30. She had a bit of time to kill so she went into the study and turned on the computer. Going online she decided to do some surfing to look at wedding dresses. Just to look to see what was out there. They hadn't even set a date yet but she was eager and willing to marry him. She wanted their lives to begin. Around 11 am she decided to get into the shower and get going. Stepping inside and allowing the water to run over her body she thought back to yesterday when she was here with him and closed her eyes. A few minutes later after she came back to reality she stepped out. Pulling the towel around her she stood over by the furnace to warm up a little bit. After drying the dampness out of her hair she combed it out and let it air dry. Right before she went downstairs she glanced over at her nightstand and admired the beautiful rose Jason sent to her the night of their first date. She walked over to it and breathed in deeply to capture its scent, turning around she walked over to her sandals and slipped them on, grabbing her purse, she walked downstairs, and out through the door to her car.Twenty minutes laterwas standing in line with Elizabeth waiting to be seated.

"So, are you going to tell me why you are beaming?" Liz said.

" In good time."

Taking a look at her watch it was exactly ten minutes after she got there. Sam knew without a doubt these next few days were going to be hell.

" Why do you keep looking at your watch," Liz asked.

" Yeah, I am as a matter of fact. I am waiting for the time to pass faster than it is."

Liz seemed a little perplexed and looked at her friend like she was crazy. Something was definately up with Sam.

" Please tell me what is going on," She pleaded with Sam.

" Okay, if you must know. I am engaged to be married."

" What! To whom?" Liz asked.

" His name is Jason Morgan and he is 30 years old." Sam said with a smile on her face.

" What kind of work does he do?"

" He is in the fishing business."

" You mean like those huge boats that go out and bring in fresh fish daily to different ports and all?"

" Yeah, that's what I mean."

Elizabeth wanted to know how Sam had come to know him and started questioning his motives and whether or not he could be trusted or not. Sam not listening to a word that Liz was saying interupted.

" Elizabeth, do you believe in love at first sight?"

" I guess so."

" So do I. You can call me crazy or whatever but that is how I know that Jason is the one for me and visa versa."

Elizabeth went to say something and Sam waved her finger as to say no more questions.

" We have discussed this enough. You will get to meet him in good time. And no, before you even ask this isn't some kind of rebound thing brought on by the end of my relationship with Sonny."

After lunch the two of them went windown shopping mostly. However Sam did stop by Victoria's Secret and pick up some cute little number for Jason. Some bubble bath and lotion and some candles for her bathroom. Three hours later parted ways and said they would see each other soon. Giving a hug and a kiss to each other they got into their cars and left. Sam had the top down on her BMW. The ocean air whipping through her hair felt so good and it made it a little wavy from the dampness, Ten minutes later she pulledinto her garage shutting the door behind her as she walked into house. Setting down her bags on the chair near the bottom of the stairs she walked on to the answering machine and noticed it blinking. Pushing the button it was Sonny again asking where she was and to whom she was out with. Demanding that she call him back at once.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Jason knew that he would be home by tomorrow morning. Just being able to see her after two days was long enough away from her. He could feel her touch on him as he shut his eyesenvisioning her as his wife. He also knew that the fishing business was something he was going to have to give up because he simply didn't want to be this far away from her. He couldn't believe how fast his life had changed just over the past few days. Smiling to himself he remembered pulling the truck off the side of the road to have his first kiss with her. Her lips and her whole being embodied him. She felt so right, This felt so right. 

Tuesday afternoon came and went very uneventfully. Sam was sitting at the nook when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Sam said

" Hey this is me Jason." He said.

" Hi. Where are you?" She asked

" Im still on the boat down south of Mexico, I just wanted to call you and let you know that I would be home tomorrow morning." He said.

" I love you Jason and I miss you like crazy."

" I love you too babe,I have to go, bye," He said hanging up the phone, wanting so badly to return home.

" Bye."

After hanging up the phone she felt100 better,walking out to the patio she grabbed her dinner and went and sat back down taking the phone with her. Just as she was cutting her chicken breast the phone began to ring again. Reaching she picked it up.

" Jason.." She said with a smile on her face anxiously waiting to here is sexy voice.

" And just who the hell is Jason?" Sonny demanded to know. " Sam!" He screamed into the phone. "Why haven't you returned any of my messages?"

" Because we are through Sonny you said so yourself." Sam said.

" You will do what I say when I say it. I asked you to call me back two days ago. I want you Sam. Carly is out of town and I need some."

" Well, then you are going to have to find it somewhere else Sonny. I am not some piece of ass whenever you feel the need to sow your oats with. You have Carly for that. Go to her." Sam said.

" Oh yes you are you are mine to do whatever I want to with." Sonny seethed on the other end of the phone.

" This conversation is over." Sam said and hung up suddenly fearing what might happen.

Walking through her house she made sure everything was locked and the alarm was on. Then she headed up the stairs to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Looking around outside she didn't see anyone or in particular Sonny. Coming in she locked the sliding doors and closing the curtains that usually stayed open all the timethen got into bed. Laying there she couldn't form a single thought. Just how awful Sonny sounded he was enraged and drunk or both. Trying to fall asleep proved to be quite a feat in and of itself, she for once was terrified at what might happen if Sonny wanted to make good on his threats, tossing and turning continually throughout the night as it seemed to drag on forever. As Jason looked out over the water, he felt the urgency to get home not quite knowing why he just knew that he had to get to Sam.

Around 6:00 amshewas woken up by pounding on the front door. Opening her bedroom door she heard Sonny screaming obscenities. Walking downstairs she hesitated to open the door but thought that to be the best thing to do as to not wake up the neighbors. Sam never thought in a million years that what happened next would. Going to the door she turned off the alarm and told Sonny to pipe down. She unlocked the door and he forced his way in. Grabbing her by the neck and throwing her to the ground. She hit her head on the bottom of the staircase and reaching up she touched where she hit pulling her hand away from the spot there was blood and she passed out for how long she didn't know. Drifting in and out of consciousness she felt him take her hands and bind them together. Looking back over at him momentarily she saw that he had a bottle of whiskey that he was nursing. He was crazed and out of control. Glancing briefly over at the clock she noticed it was around 7:45 am.

" I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget." Sonny said in the most evil voice she had ever heard.

Walking over to her her pushed her onto the bed and started forcing his way onto her. She screamed loudly and when he went to put his hands over her mouth she bit him hard. He completely lost it as he started to fully overthrow her with his body. She once again screamed loud and clear, the loudest she could, Jason just getting out of his truck had wanted to see Sam before going home, to make sure everything was okay with her, and thus being able to put the thought that something had possibly happened to her to rest,upon hearing her scream her made a beeline for the front door of her house, it was then that he saw that the door was ajar.

" Shut up Sam," He screamed at her.

Jason ran up the stairs and entered into the bedroom just as Sonny was positioning himself over her. Seeing Sam bound by her hands he ran up to him and pulled him off of her. Sonny was taken back in his drunken state as Jason made contact with his fist on Sonny's face. Thus knocking him out for a few minutes. Jason grabbed the phone and called the police and reported an attempted rape and that the suspect was temporily detained and still in the house. They told him they were on their way and that a squad car should be arriving any minute. Looking back behind him Sonny was out of it.

" Jason." Sam called out.

" I'm so sorry Sam, Im here and I am not ever leaving again." Jason said holding her close to him.

" That's what you think!" Sonny said holding a gun to her head. " She is mine all mine." He continued.

Jason lungedSonny,fighting for control of the gun as it went off Jason fell to the floor grabbing his left side

"Jason," she screamed as she ran to his side, he looked up at her, his eyes locking on hers, she reached out and touched the side of his face, then leaning down she kissed him, "I'm so sorry."

"Gunshot heard, send backup ASAP."

Sonny grabbed Sam by the hair and drug her to the entry way of her bedroom where he had the gun pointed at her head.

" Back off or she's dead." He screamed at the cops.

" You can't get away with this Mr. Corinthos."

Meanwhile Jason was coming to and could see that he had a clear view of Sam being held by this man who was trying to kill her. Looking around the room her spied a baseball bat in the corner. Shuffling without making to much noise he managed to get it without him even hearing it, as the cops tried to bargain withhim calling him Mr. Corinthos. He had heard that name before on the docks. All of a sudden he knew who they were referring to. Sonny Corinthos was one of the biggest crime lords on the West Coast. He is the one that called a few days ago and left the message on the machine for Sam that he had questioned. Snapping back to reality he knew that he had to save Sam. He couldn't risk losing the love of his life.Letting go of Sam momentarily to look around Jason cameup from behind and hit him with the bat, sending him to the ground.

"Jason!"

The paramedics made their way up the stairs with a stretcher. Bending down they found the gunshot wound in his left shoulder. While they tended him the cops asked her a myriad of questions about what had gone down between her and Sonny Corinthos. They took her statement and told her they would be in touch with her, then checked her head from where she hit it on the staircase. It didn't require stiches it would be able to heal on her own.

They moved Jason slowly and cautiously to the stretcher and made their way downstairs. Sam followed him outside to the van and got inside with him. Holding his hand she held it close to her cheek all the way there.

" I love you Jason, please be okay, I am so sorry for all of this," Sam said with tears in her eyes.

Once inside the ER they rushed him to surgery. Sam had to stay behind and wait.

" What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

Sam looked at Elizabeth and told her what had happened between Sonny/Jason and herself. Elizabeth couldn't believe it but was so thankful that this Jason had stopped by otherwise something alot more serious could have happened.

" Can you see what is going on with him?" Sam asked.

" Yeah, I'll be right back," Liz said " Wait here."

" Yeah, okay." Sam said.

Elizabeth got prepped and went inside to where her brother Stephen had just finished up with the surgery to remove the bullet.

" How is he doing?" Liz asked.

" Do you know this man?" Stephen asked.

" Not me personally, Jason is Sam's boyfriend." Liz said.

A little while after she had come back from going down to the cafeteria she was informed that he had been moved into recovery and that she could go and see him, walking down the hall she walked into his room and over to him.

" Hey there."

" Sam."

" Thanks for saving my life," She said caressing the side of his face with her hand.

" Anytime. Come here," He said pulling her close.

Leaning into him he pulled her close for a kiss.

" I love you Sam McCall, I have been lost without you for the pasttwo days. I guess fishing isn't the life for me anymore." He said.

" I was hoping you would say that." Sam said with a smile. " Although, I didn't think it would be under these circumstances."

Jason wanted to know how she had ever gotten mixed up with the likes of Sonny Corinthos but now was not the time nor the place.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Before leaving the hospital Jason called Earl to tell him what had gone on. He said that he was sorry but that he wouldn't be returning back to the sea with him that day nor any day. His life was with Sam now and he would be looking into some other form of employment. Earl was upset but happy that Jason had found someone to love who could love him back 110 the way it was supposed to be.

Stopping by his place on the way home they packed up some of his belongings and put them in the suitcase. He would be back in a few days to gather the truck and the bike since now wasn't the time move those over. After leaving Jason's apartment they swung by the supermarket quickly and gathered up a few items. Finally making their way back home. Once inside Sam brought Jason's stuff upstairs and put it away. Jason's cell phone started ringing once they got inside. It was Justus, Jason's attorney asking how everything was going. He had agreed to stop by there and have a conversation with Jason before heading out today.

" Hey" Jason said.

" What is up, is it okay if I by now?"

" Yeah."

Jason gave him the directions to the house. And he said he would be waiting for him. Meanwhile Sam made a fresh fruit salad and some sandwiches. Looking at the clock it was nearly noon.

" How are you doing?"

" Better than good now that I am here with you."

" Is there anything you need or that I can get for you?"

" Well, that is a loaded question isn't it?"

" You know what I mean." Sam said with a sly smile.

" No there isn't." Jason said.

Sam stood on her toes and gave him a kiss that could melt an iceberg.

" I love you Mr. Morgan, do you know that," Sam asked and he told her yes.

Turning to go into the study Jason put out his hand and touched her arm. Looking around at him she couldn't believe how incredibly sexy he was with those eyes and that intenseness. She willingly wanted to be near him. Gathering her to his heart is where she belonged always and forever. He was so in love with her and that love was reciprocated from Sam. She hugged him close to her never wanting to let go. No words needed to be spoken between the two of them because they weren't necessary. He followed her into the study where she turned on the tv the local news was on. On one of the segments they showed that Sonny Corinthos was being held without bail on a attempted rape charge. Without giving all the details they just made the point of announcing that his crimes finally had caught up with him. In California the 3-strikes-your-out law was going to be putting Sonny behind bars for a long time. They showed a shot of Carly his wife breathing threats at the cops and anyone else who was within ear shot. Sam just shook her head Carly was a wildcard totally out of control and idiotic most of the time. Sam turned to look at Jason who was looking back at her. Reaching out with his right hand he grabbed her left hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Just then the doorbell rang.

" That's Justus." Jason said.

Helping him up from the couch Sam walked over to the door with him and opened it only for it to be a slew of news crews from allover California wanting to hear her side of the story about the Corinthos accusations. Quickly shutting the door she picked up the phone and called police commissioner Mac Scorpio for help. He said that he would be sending out some officers to get rid of the media.

" Miss Mc Call, I think you ought to hire yourself a lawyer also to represent you in court." He said.

" I already have." Sam said.

" Good have your lawyer get in touch with me." Mac said.

" I will." She said and hung up.

Meanwhile Jason had gotten on the phone with Justus and had agreed to meet with him over his offices instead. Putting the food together they stuck it in the fridge. Sam picked up her keys and they went out to the garage and got in the car. They pulled out without being seen since the garage had a secret entry away from the house. And sped off down the street leaving a mass of reporters.

" This will all be over and done with before we know it." Jason said looking at Sam.

" I know." She said.

Finally meeting up with Justus at his office in Newport they got out and walked hand-in-hand into the building.Extending out his hand to Sam she shook it and Justus said that it was nice to meet her. He could see how Jason was over-the-moon for her. She was beautiful and had this mysterious presence around her. The two were very much alike. Justus could figure that much out at least.

Sam told Justus her side of the story how she had come to know Sonny Corinthos to begin with. About their brief affair and break up. Then the phone calls that started just over the past few days that led to him assaulting her.

" This is pretty much an open and shut case that unfortunately for Mr. Corinthosit won't be leaning in his favor." Justus said.

" So, what are we to do now," Jason asked.

" Don't talk to the media or anyone for that matter. And if you remember anything else about that night I want you to give me a call." He said.

" Okay."

" I will be in touch with Mac Scorpio." Extending his arm out to shake Sam's hand she did the same." I will be in touch soon. Take care of each other now." Justus said.

" We will."

" Thank you Justus." Sam said.

" Anytime." He smiled.

And turning they walked out of his office and to the car Jason's cellphone went off. It was Earl wanting to get together with him to discuss a business opportunity. Jason said that he would be available to meet with him later on in the afternoon at Jason's place. Sitting back in the car he looked over at Sam who was turning the key over in the ignition.

" What?" She asked.

" I want to take a drive down PCH with you." He said

" No problem." She said with a smile

Putting her hand around the gear shifter she put it in reverse and backed out. Glancing briefly back to Jason she thought to herself that she was the luckiest woman in the world. With the wind blowing through her hair she kept her eyes straight ahead. She was so thankful that Jason had come home early the other day. She didn't even want to think of what could have happened to her if he hadn't.Driving down the road with one hand on the wheel she put her right arm around Jason caressing the back of his neck with her fingers. Her touch felt like magic stroking his neck. She glanced over at him and saw him closing his eyes giving in to her touch upon his skin.

" Pull over up here and when we stop take off your shoes and leave them in the car." He said to her.

Pulling over to the side of the road he looked at her and licked his lips in anticipation. Opening the door she turned in her seat and bent over while he did the best he could. Coming around to his side of the car she pulled off his right shoe. Her hands felt divine on his foot. Looking up at him she just smiled as she tickled his feet.

" I'm going to get you for that." He said.

" Oh yeah, you think you are quick enough to get me?" She said slyly.

" Yeah, I do. I will even give you a running start." He said.

" Well being in the condition that you are in maybe I should give you a running start." Sam said with a wink.

He just looked at her with those intense eyes and beautiful face.

" Catch me Jason Morgan, that is if you can." She said taking off down the stairs and onto the beach.

Looking back she saw him taking it slowly down the stairs. This part of the beach wasn't full of tourists and beachbums, so he would have a clear path to catch up with her. She took off again and when she got a few hundred feet ahead of him turned back once again to find him not that far behind her. Looking ahead she found some a place to hide so she ran to it but before she could make it there she felt his warm hand on her arm.

" Gotcha!" He said.

Trying to catch his breath he leaned into her pushing her up against something hard.

" Sam..." he pulled her to him, as she lifted his shirt and started kissing his chest softly driving him wild with desire for her.

" Let's go home and finish this."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Leading Jason up the stairs she took a right hand turn and ended up into the bedroom she opened the sliding doors to her room allowing the breeze to flow into the room. Turning around she met his eyes with hers as he bent down kissed her neck inhaling her scent. Quickly he pulled her blouse off of her revealing her ample bosom just begging to be caressed by him as her hair cascaded over him. Looking up into her eyes they were filled with desire for him only. Putting his finger to her lips she gently kissed it then he put it into her mouth where she seductively wrapped her tongue around it. Picking her up he took her to the bed and gently laid her on it. In a world all of their own that only each other could satisfy. Later that evening when she woke up she found a note waiting for her on the nightstand.

* * *

Sam,

Went to get a movie for tonight.

Will be right back.

With all my heart.

Jason.

* * *

Looking at the clock it said 5:45. She got up and jumped in the shower quickly. After getting out she put on her bikini top and shorts on and swept up hair away from her face with a simple knot and a pencil tucked through it. It was still nice enough outside for an evening dinner on the patio. Putting things together she heard him coming through the side door. Walking around the other side of the kitchen she met him with a kiss.

" Hmmm you look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks, so do you. What movie did you get?"

"Well, I didn't exactly know what you would like so I got 'The Italian Job' and 'A Walk to Remember' have you seen either one of those?"

"Yeah, I have seen A Walk to Remember." It was wonderful but sad.

"And I have seen The Italian Job, you will like it too, anyway, you have a shoulder to cry on should you need one." He said to her.

'' I think you are going to be the one that needs the shoulder to cry on." She said.

"Also, for dessert I got a couple of chocolate dipped frozen bananas."

"Speaking of which I still hope you have an appetite after all that dancing we did this afternoon. The fruit salad and sandwiches will be a perfect casual dinner out on the patio tonight." She said.

"Sounds wonderful, and yes, I did work up quite an appetite. " He said kissing the top of her nose as he ran his hands through her hair, turning they made their way to the patio for dinner.

"So, if you don't me asking what did your boss want to talk with you about?"

"No, I don't mind you asking. ... Just a business proposition that is all." Jason said.

"Still in the fishing business?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"You know I don't want you to give up your way of life for me." She said.

"I know. But your safety and well being are more important to me than my job. This would still make me a part of the business without being out on the boat all the time. I don't want to risk losing you Sam. Being away from you made me realize that." He said to her.

Reaching out for his hand she squeezed it. Getting done with dinner she cleaned up the plates and put them into the sink to deal with later. Jason went into the study and put the movie in the DVD and sat down on the couch and waited for Sam to join him.

" Hey would you like a beer?" Sam asked.

" Sure." Jason said.

Grabbing out two coldones she closed thefridgeand shut off the lights in the kitchen then walked out. Sam handed Jason his beer and sat down right beside him on the couch. Jason changed positions on the couch and Sam sat between his legs resting her head on his chest with his legs wrapped around her. She turned her head and kissed his hand that was draped across her chest. Just as the movie's credits were scrolling the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello, Is Jason there?"

"Can I ask whose calling?" Sam asked.

"Sorry. This is Earl. Jason said I could reach him at this number."

"No problem. Let me get him for you, hold on."

Putting her hand over the receiver she called Jason to the phone and told him who it was.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if it would be possible to meet up with you tomorrow around 11 am?" Earl asked.

"Let me call you back. I want to make sure that Sam doesn't have any plans that I don't know about yet."

"Okay. She sounded very nice Jason."

"She's beyond nice Earl."

"I will call you right back."

Getting off the phone heinquired to seeif she had any plans tomorrow for the two of them. She said no and that it was okay if he wanted to get together with his friend. Jason called Earl back and let him know that tomorrow at 11 am would be fine. That he would be meeting him over at his place.

"He sounded very nice."

"I'm sorry that I gave him your number."

"Why? There is nothing to be sorry about."

"Okay if you say so."

"I say so." She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Saturday morning came too soon. Turning over in bed she looked up at Jason who was still sound asleep. He looked so peaceful and she decided to not to wake him just yet. Grabbing her robe she put it around her and walked to the bathroom then headed downstairs to make a pot of coffee. Getting it started she decided that she would take a bath down here this morning instead.

Walking over to the bathroom she turned on the water and started filling the tub up, then making her way backinto the kitchen shegrabbed a cup of java. Glancingat the clock on the wall it said 9 a.m. Slipping into the tub of suds she just let her body linger in the warmth of the water. She closed her eyes and relaxed without a care in the world.Meanwhile upstairs Jason turned over in bed only to find a vacancy in Sam's spot. Looking around he didn't see nor hear her. But he did smell the delicious aroma of coffee filtering upwards to the bedroom. He got up carefully and straightened himself out before heading on downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen he saw the coffee that had been brewed. Pouring himself a cup he glanced around but didn't see her anywhere. Walking over to the refrigerator he grabbed the creamer and some sugar and dumped a sizeable amount of it in. Sitting down he stirred his coffee glancing up briefly he noticed that the bathroom door was ajar. Leaving his coffee on the table he walked quietly over to it and looked in to see Sam standing naked in the tub with bubbles slowly dripping downward off her body. Her hair was in disarray and so sexy, she was so sensual right at this moment. He didn't want to disturb her so instead he just decided to watch her and in doing so he got so turned on by her apparent ignorance to him.

Sam was just putting the finishing touches on to her outfit of jean shorts and a light blue tank top. She was so tanned and felt beautiful because of Jason. He made her feel like a million dollars with one of those intense stares that he had. He made her feel safe and worthy and it that was something she had never felt before. Putting some of her hair up and leaving the rest of it down she put some lipstick on and a little blush and mascara.

Walking out to the kitchen to get a refill she didn't see him standing off in the corner of the room. He let out a whistle and a howl when he saw her.Turning she made her wayover to him as she slipped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her lips for a deep good morning kiss.

"How is your shoulder feeling today, Jason?"

"Not to bad."

"So you really do care about me."

"Yeah, I really do. You mean so much to me Jason; I don't ever want to lose you." She looked at him watching him.

"Well, I don't think that you will have to worry about something happening to me, because I am never going to walk away from you."

Glancing at the clock it was nearing 10 a.m. now. The phone began to ring and she went and picked it up.

" Hey Jax." She said looking at Jason.

"What are you up to girlfriend?" He asked.

"Nothing, what is going on with you?" She asked flirtatiously looking to see if she could get some kind of reaction out of Jason.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me, say around 11:30 over at Kelly's." He asked her.

"Sure, I'll meet you for lunch. I have an errand to run then I will meet up with you." She said.

After hanging up the phone she glanced up at Jason. He didn't look to impressed with her and the way she handled herself with Jax.

"So, who is he?" Jason asked in a tone that screamed jealousy.

"A friend of mine." She said.

"A long time friend or a long time lover Sam?"

"Why do you want to know are you jealous, Jason?"

"No, I just don't want anymore surprises showing up at the door. Is there something I should know about?"

"No. Don't you think you should be getting dressed and ready to go meet your friend?"

Looking around he decided she was probably right. He needed to get ready to go. Although, now he wasn't too interested in meeting with him. She had gotten under his skin with her conversation with this guy. Jason wondered if Jax had ever touched Sam they way she allowed him to.

Sam brushed her teeth and put some more lipstick on while Jason watched her. She put on her sandals and grabbed her purse and keys.

"Are you ready to go?"

" You are going like that," He asked.

"Like what?"

"Aren't you going to change your clothes?" He asked.

"No, believe me Jason; Jax has seen me in less than this."

Jason just looked at her with one of those intense stares. Opening the door for her she stepped through and helped him get inside the car. Then walking around to her side got in herself, pushed the button for the garage door to open then backed out to the street and putting the car into drive headed down the road to Jason's apartment to drop him off. Giving him a kiss she could tell he wasn't very pleased with her.

"I will have Earl give me a ride home." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to cut your lunch short just for me." Jason said.

"Okay, do you have your key?"

"Yeah, I do."

"See you later then" Sam said smiling at him and sped off down the street.

After meeting with Earl they decided to go downtown to a bar that located on the opposite side of the street where Kelly's was. Pulling up Jason didn't see Sam's car anywhere in site and thought that maybe she had already gone home. Looking around to the patio of Kelly's he saw her with Jax. Jason and Earl sat outside at the bar and sipped their beers, sealing the deal. He had a clear cut view of her with Jax. Glancing around briefly she looked across the street only to see Jason sitting there watching her. Because she had her sunglasses on she didn't let on that she knew he was there. She just kept hamming it up with Jax. Flirting with him as Jason looked on. When lunch was finished they both got up Jax had his arm around her walking her out to her car. Leaning in to her he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for lunch Jax." Sam said.

"Anytime."

Then after giving him a hug she got in the car and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Walking in through the front door of Sam's house. He glanced around. The house was dark. Walking towards the kitchen he noticed that there was a note lying on the table. Picking it up he read that she had gone out for a while to take a walk and that she would be back before dark. Glancing out the door he didn't see her anywhere.

Coming back inside he happened to catch the last ring on the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, is Sam there?" Said a male voice.

"No, not right now." He said

"Can I ask whose calling?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, it's Jax. She was supposed to get back to me tonight. I'll call her cell phone. Instead thanks." He said and hung up.

What had he asked her and is that why she had to go out for a walk? To clear her head? Maybe he was just kidding himself. To have a woman like her within his grasp. Maybe she was having second thoughts about him.

He walked over to the study and sat down on the couch with a beer in his hand when he heard her coming through the door. He just sat and watched her. She went over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hey Jax. I am not going to be able to make it tonight." She said then hung up.

Walking through the entry way and up the stairs she went into her bedroom and switched on her the stereo,

_Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover,_

_Something in the way she wo--os me_

_I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how_

_Somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need no other lover_

_Something in her style that shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how_

_You're asking me will my love grow,_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_You stick around now it may show,_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_Something in the way she knows, and all I have to do is think of __her_

_Something in the things she shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how_

It filtered all through the house and drove him crazy for her. Getting up he checked the doors to make sure that they were locked and turned off all the lights. Then standing at the bottom of the stairs he looked up and saw that the lights were off upstairs also as if she had gone to bed without him.

Jason quietly made his way up toward the bedroom. Pausing briefly at the top of the stairs he pulled off his T shirt and tossed it aside. The room was pitch black, he was unable to see her from where she stood. Walking up behind him she reached her hands around to the front of him and started kissing his back softly while caressing his chest with her fingers. He didn't know why exactly why but tears formed in his eyes, partly from knowing that he hadn't lost her even though all day long he had entertained those thoughts. With his head bent low the tear slowly made its way south and fell onto her hand. Making her way around him with her mouth on him never losing contact he moaned her name. Bending down he met her lips with his kissing her deeply and with a fervency that made her knees and his buckle at the same time while still locked into a kiss. They both fell to the floor with a passion that raced wildly through them. He wanted her so bad but more than that he wanted to know every square inch of her. Pictures of her flashed in his memory of seeing her for the first time, their first kiss, their first time together, this morning when he watched her take a bath, this afternoon when he was crazed with jealousy seeing her with another man. He wanted to be her man because she was his woman in every sense of the on the bed next to her she wasn't finished with him just yet. She rolled over onto him and kissed him fervently with her hair cascading down around him. " you are so beautiful Sam." He said. Snuggled up close to him she inhaled his scent as she lovingly kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear sweeping her tongue over his lobe. " I want to be with you Jason from this day forward and forever more, please marry me soon, I am so in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me." She said breathlessly. " You are mine Sam. Forever and always. I will marry you before God and man this week, but just know that in my heart you are already my wife and I am your husband." He said to her. Raising up she looked into his eyes and sealed their declarations with a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Waking up she looked around the beautiful suite that she and Jason were sharing here at the _Hotel Del Coronado. _Yesterday they got married and he wanted to give her a few days away from home. Turning over to face him she lightly stroked her fingers across his arm stirring him awake. She snuggled up close behind him pressing her body into his. She was hot and her body molded into his like a puzzle. Stroking her fingers up the back of his neck and down his spine bringing a groan of pure pleasure from within deep within him. Getting up on her right arm she kissed the top of his arm as her hair spilled over him like a velvet drape. Turning over he pulled her close for a kiss that seemed to last hours making her way down his cheek, neck and chest with those kisses he still couldn't get enough of his woman. She was so hot and the two of them burned up the sheets.

Later on that day they rented a couple of bikes and explored the island. Sam loved being here with Jason. Setting sail on a boat they took off with their own private captain around _Glorietta Bay_ taking in the breathtaking views Jason made a reservation for them at the _Prince of Wales_ exclusive restaurant at the hotel. Sam really didn't bring much to wear so she left him in the suite and went and bought a dress and shoes and stopped by the salon to have her hair done. She was to meet him down at the restaurant at 7 p.m. Walking in she saw him sitting at the bar waiting for her. Turning towards the entrance he saw her. She was stunning in a white lace dress that showed off her assets and her tan. God she looked gorgeous. He hair was done up with a few loose strands falling around her face. Jason couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He looked around the room briefly and saw that he wasn't the only one. Walking towards him she had on the biggest smile and she was all his.

"You take my breath away." He said.

The Maitre' de came over and asked if they were ready to be seated now. Jason said yes and he took them to their table. Starting off their dinner they had a bottle of white wine. Sam looked at Jason her eyes sparkling.

"What are you going to order?" She asked

"Well, I was thinking about the swordfish.

"That sounds good to me."

"Then I guess we will be having the same thing."

"Surprise, surprise." She said.

The waiter came around and took their order.

Looking around the restaurant. She had a smile on her face.

"What's that for?"

"What?"

"That smile." He said

"Mainly because you have made me the happiest woman in the world. Also, because I love it here and would really love to move down here someday. San Diego is so kid-oriented I would love to raise our kids here. "She said catching him off guard with her comment.

"You have read my mind." He said.

"I love you so much Jason I don't care how many we have as long as you're the father of our babies." She said

Her words touched his inner soul. He looked at her and thought to himself when she would want to make good on that statement. With all the lovemaking they have been doing he hoped it would be soon he couldn't wait until the day when she came to him and told him they would be having their first. The two of them looked into each other's eyes and expressed their feelings.After dinner they retreated to the piano bar for a couple of beers and some dancing then leaving there they decided to take off their shoes and go for a walk underneath the stars on the beach, they were just happy to just be, here walking along the sandy beach, listening to the waves crashing, she turned and looked over at him as he looked out over the ocean, as the moon reflected off the waves, the gentle breeze blowing all around them, he stood there turning and taking a look at her, as he moved her hair away from her beautiful face, as she parted her lips for his to take possession of them, she watched him as she raised up and met him meeting him halfway.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Walking through the front door of the house on Saturday morning Jason and Sam put down their bags at the foot of the stairs. Walking into the kitchen she turned on the lights. Jason went over to the answering machine and pushed the button to see who had called. It was Justus bringing them up-to-date on the situation. He said that he would get in touch with them come Monday morning and that they should enjoy the rest of their weekend together.

"Jason if you don't mind I am going to go upstairs and take a nap for a little bit."

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, just a little tired from the trip."

"Okay, babe." He said bending over to kiss her.

Watching her go up the stairs he was concerned for her. It wasn't like her to be tired during the day. It had been almost a month now since they had been together, walking around to the kitchen he opened the fridge and was just about to grab a beer out of the refrigerator when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jason?" She said.

"Yes it is."

"This is Elizabeth, how are you doing?" She said.

"Sam is taking a nap right now. Would you like me to have her call you back when she gets up?" Jason asked.

"Actually no, I was calling to check up on you to see how your shoulder was healing?" She asked him.

"It seems to be okay." He said.

"My brother would like for you to make an appointment with him so that he can take a look at it." She said.

"Okay well does he have any appointments tomorrow sometime?" Jason asked.

"Yes, he does. How about noon?" She said.

"Sounds good to me. Tell him I will see him then. Thank you Elizabeth." Jason said.

"You are welcome. Tell Sam I said hi and hopefully I will see her tomorrow." She said.

"Will do." He said.

Speaking of Sam he went upstairs and checked on her. Walking upstairs he sat down next to her on the bed and leaned over

"Sam" he whispered

She didn't budge he reached out his hand and felt her forehead. There wasn't any sign of a fever. He decided to lie down next to her in bed and turning faced her. Putting his hand up he moved her hair out of her face. Then looked at how peaceful she was as she slept. Leaning into her he kissed her gently on her nose and thought about how in love he was with her.Abouttwo hours later she woke up and glanced over at Jason. He was sleeping still so she didn't know whether she should wake him up or not. She opted to not wake him up. Getting up slowly he reached out and grabbed her arm.

" Hey beautiful where do you think you are going in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Well, I figured that since you were asleep I would just go down stairs and see what I could cook up for dinner." She said.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel great." Sam said.

"Do you want some help in the kitchen?"

"Sure. In fact I would love it.''

Taking his hand she helped him off the bed. Going into the bathroom she looked a mess. Running a brush through her hair Jason came up from behind her and took the brush and did it for her. He was so gentle and she loved it. Taking the brush from him she put it down. Gathering it all in one place she put it up in a clip and turned to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Come on, let's go."

Walking down the circular stairs he held her hand. Getting down to the kitchen Sam walked over and looked into the refrigerator. There was some hamburger."How about a simple meatloaf and a salad for dinner?" She asked him.

"Sounds great." He said.

Grabbing the hamburger and the ingredients she mixed it up and through it in a pan and throwing it in the oven Jason grabbed the salad stuff and began to get that put together. It was like they were performing a dance in the kitchen working side-by-side with each other. Sam was busily putting the table together. They had decided to eat inside tonight as the weather was beginning to change to cooler nights now that the summer was ending.

"Would you like a beer to drink or a glass of white wine?" He asked.

"A beer." Sam said.

Getting it out of the cooler he removed the lids and put one down next to her place setting. Sam and Jason sat down and dug into their dinner. Jason commented on how great a chef Sam was. She told him thank you.

"So you never told me how your meeting went with your boss last week." Sam said.

"It went well. He wants me to take over the business side of it." He said.

"But…. What aren't you telling me Jason?"

Looking away she could read him so well. He wanted to work alongside Earl but knew he would miss the sea sooner or later. Looking back at Sam he smiled but she had a look on her face that said exactly what he was thinking.

"You miss being out on the boat don't you?" She asked.

Jason looked at her and gestured with his hands that he did. She could see that he was torn between his love for her and his love for the sea. Reaching over and putting her hand on his she stroked her fingers across it.

"I already told you that it was okay for you to go back to work. Jason I don'twant to stand in the middle of you and your job." She said.

"You're not Sam you need to believe me in that."

"I want to Jason. But that has been your life for so long." She said.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." He said.

He felt bad because he knew what was probably going to happen to them if he went back to fishing. That kind of lifestyle was not ideal for a marriage. He had to make a decision and the right one that would make the both of them happy. Taking a sip of his beer he averted his eyes from hers. Her eyes drew him in like no one else's.

"You know Jason; I will never give up on you or us. I love you so much. Whatever you choose to do is okay----" She said

"Sam, I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight I said." He snapped.

She just looked at him and got up from the table. Putting her dish in the sink she turned around and walked toward the sliding door. Grabbing the blanket off the edge of the chair she wrapped it around her and opening the door she walked outside. Across the lawn and down the stairs that led her down to the beach. She had to get out of there. She didn't want him to see her crying.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Coming back in from outside Sam walked through the house not finding Jason anywhere. She couldn't imagine that just this little blip of a disagreement would prompt him to leave. What had she said? She was concerned that maybe there was more to the story than she already knew. Looking at the clock it was getting to be around midnight. Maybe he just needed to clear his head and have some time away to think. He would probably be home before she knew it.Walking to the front door she locked it and turned on the alarm. He had a key and new how to disable the alarm. Looking upwards she made her way to her bedroom. Cleaning up her face and brushing her teeth she changed her clothes and got into bed.

The morning sun glared in her bedroom window. Turning over she put out her arm and called Jason's name out loud. Then she remembered about last night.

Glancing around to her end table she saw that it was only 6:30 a.m. Getting up she decided to call him. Picking up the phone she dialed the number. It began to ring…..

" Hello?" said a female voice.

Sam was caught off guard.

" Yes, Is Jason there?"

" Who is asking? I demand to know who this is?" Said the female on the other end of the line.

Sam hung up the phone. Her hand shaking she set the phone down. Determined to know who that was she got dressed and got into the car. Backing out of the garage she headed out of her drive way and onto the road and drove the short distance to Jason's apartment. Parking her car alongside the curb she got out and walked up the stairs to his apartment. Knocking on the door she waited. .. No answer. She knocked again. Just as she turned around to leave a woman with only a towel wrapped around her opened the door.

" Don't tell me that you are the mysterious caller this morning. " She sneered.

" Yeah, I am. Who are you?"

" Courtney, Jason and I have been together for quite some time now. Let me guess you are the chick that lives down on the beach? His most recent flavor-of-the-month? Believe me you mean nothing to him. You didn't actually didn'tthink you were the only woman in his life did you? He has girlfriends everywhere." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Just then she heard his voice.

" Courtney! Who are you talking to?" He said.

" Come and see."

He came over to the door and saw Sam standing there. Sam looked into his eyes as if to say " how could you?" then turned and headed down the stairs.

" Sam!" He yelled running down the stairs after her.

Sam reached for her keys and was just about to open the door to the car when he caught up with her.

" It's not what you think."

" It's not? You know I have been so stupid to even think that you could love me Jason. It was to perfect, you were perfect." Sam said.

" Nothing happened Sam. I swear." Jason pleaded with her

" I don't believe you Jason. Im sorry, I just can't do this."

Turning to get into the car he put his arm out to stop her." Don't do this. I love you with all my heart." Jason said.

" Let me go." She said moving his arm.

" I will prove my love to you."

" Well that will be a cold day in hell because we are through." She said through her tears.

He watched her go with a tear in his eye. No matter what he wasn't going to give up. Looking up at Courtney she was laughing hysterically.

" Get out of here now!" He yelled at Courtney grabbing her stuff and tossing it out the front door.

It was all she could do to get home quickly. She knew that it wouldn't be long before he was on her heels. She couldn't stay in a house that reminded her of him. Grabbing some belongings she threw them in a suitcase and took a last look around her house before leaving not knowing exactly where she would end up. Turning on the alarm and turning out the lights she locked the door behind her


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Jason looked out over the water towards the house that he used to share with Sam. It constantly haunted him and was a constant reminder of his love for her. He can still remember the first time he saw her there. She had a bright orange bathing suit on with a wrap that matched. Her hair was flowing in the wind. Tearing his eyes away he couldn't believe it had been a year now without so much of any sightings of her anywhere. She was so much a part of him still and it just tore him apart at the thought of what went down between them. What had he been thinking to invite Courtney over that night? He had run away from Sam because he was afraid of making the wrong decision but he should have known that no matter how far he ran her presence would be there with him. He was still so much in love with her and prayed every day that no matter where she was she would return home safely to him.

* * *

Sonny's trial came and went. The poor sucker finally got what was coming to him. Life in prison. That was the last time she had seen Jason. He had told her he was sorry again for the umpteenth time but she had been so hurt that it hadn't penetrated. Her heart was hardened and she hadn't known whether she would ever be able to come to grips with it. She missed him and especially now no matter what the future held for the two of them she needed to come back home. Picking up the phone she called Jax and told Jax she was about ten minutes away from home. This was her home and she wanted it to be the same for her little girl. Looking in the back seat Abigail was still sleeping peacefully in her car seat. Absentmindedly she turned down Jason's street. Coming to a four way stop she glanced back up over her left shoulder to see if could see him the only thing she saw was his truck. She had to fight the urge to stop and see him.

"This will be over soon enough." She said to herself.

Continuing on down the road she pulled her car into the driveway. Jax came out and greeted her.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hey you." She said giving him a hug.

"You look great Sam. Motherhood looks good on you. Jason's going to fall to pieces when he finally sees you." He said.

"Shut up! You men are all alike." She said.

"Apparently not Sam. You wouldn't take a second look at me with Jason standing in the room." He said.

"You're right for once. Jason is the love of my life." She said.

"Help me get Abigail out will you?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing. Let me see here." He said trying to find out how all buckles and belts worked on her car seat.

Abigail stirred in her seat when Jax took it out.

"She looks like Jason, Sam. He is going to flip when he sees her. Do me a favor and don't blow this with Jason. Abigail deserves two parents that love each other as well as her. Jax said.

Taking the bags and the baby the two of them walked inside. The house smelled delicious. Jax had made them dinner. Setting Abigail down in her seat they sat down at the table to consume their dinner.

"It seems strange to be here." She said.

"Well it won't once Jason comes back home." He said.

"I really don't think you have any reason to be nervous Sam it is obvious even one year later that the two of you need each other. No matter what went down between the two of you." Jax said.

"Have you seen him around town?" She asked.

"Yep." Jax said.

"Recently?"

"Yep. I always see him coming and going on the boat. He always looks for you." Jax said.

Sam had tears in her eyes. For the past year she has bottled up that pain inside of her. Even when she found out she was pregnant she couldn't come to grips with it. She had remembered the conversation that they had while they were in San Diego planning out how many children they had wanted. She longed for him in a way that she had never longed for anyone. She didn't know who this Courtney woman had been to Jason. But she knew everyday without a doubt what Jason had been to her and their future. Their little girl deserved to know her daddy of that she was sure.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

Sam went and grabbed a cup of decaf. She was exhausted from all the moving around and the baby woke up a couple of times last night. The nursery was right next door to Sam's bedroom so she had no need of a monitor. Abigail was sleeping soundly when the phone rang. It was Jax inviting her out to lunch at Kelly's around noon on the beautiful Sunny day. She minded drifted off to the last time she was there with him. That seemed like an eternity.

Looking over at the clock it said it said 10:30 a.m. Sam decided to jump into the shower quickly. Even if the baby woke up she would be okay for a few minutes without mommy. Stepping inside the warmth she just let the water run over her body. Closing her eyes her first thoughts went to Jason and her. The way his touch felt upon her skin. His lips on hers. His eyes penetrating deeply into her soul. Leaning back into the water she allowed it to run over her. She wanted him. And she knew in her heart that she wasn't the only one who had these feelings. She remembered telling him it was going to be a cold day in hell when she would allow him to prove his love to her. But it was her that needed that love to live. "Forgive me Jason for not giving you a chance to let me know your side of the story." She whispered out loud.

Turning off the water she stepped out and got a towel around her. Walking over to her closet she opened it up. Grabbing a pair of white Capri's and a pink shirt, and a pair of cute sandals she got dressed. Brushing out her hair she decided to wear it down. Jason had loved her hair that way. Putting on some lipstick and mascara she finalized her outfit. How much she wanted that ring on her finger. How much she wanted to be his wife again in every sense of the word. There was just one thing holding her back. Fear.

* * *

Jason had agreed to meet Earl across the street from Kelly's at noon for a bite to eat and a beer or two. He went there often hoping to catch a glimpse of her possibly having lunch. He could have kicked himself for last year's antics with Courtney over at the house. She had always been so obsessive with Jason. He should have seen the trouble coming on the horizon when he invited her in that night. She had been out drinking and he had come home to clear his head and think straight after hurting Sam's feelings. Her drunkenness and his confusion collided head on bringing a death to the one thing in this life he treasured above all things. Sam and their relationship. She had every right to not want to talk with him nor even see him. Thinking back he would have done the same thing only he might have left and never come back ever. Since her disappearance there had been a hole in his heart that hadn't healed yet and the only thing that could make it whole again was Sam. He would do anything he had to win her heart again.

* * *

Securing Abby in her car seat she gathered the diaper bag and her purse. Looking in the rear view mirror before backing out she checked her lipstick and put on her black framed shades. Then pulled out of the driveway and started downtown. She was about five minutes away.

Jason parked his bike along the street. Walking through the gate of the outside bar he sat down and waited for Earl to get there. The waitress came up and smiled at him.

"Having the usual today?" She asked winking at him.

"Yeah."

" Will be right back with that."

* * *

Jax was sitting at the table when Sam pulled up her car alongside the curb and parked. He got up and walked over to help her get the baby out as well as herself. Walking to the car he just happened to glance up and noticed Jason sitting at a table across the way and smiled at himself.

Opening the door he helped Sam out of the car. Giving her a kiss.

"You want to help me with the baby?" She asked.

"Of course." Jax said.

Reaching into the back seat he unbuckled Abby's car seat and pulled the carrier out.

Standing up to extract the cash from his pocket he paid the waitress for the beers and sat down. Taking a sip he put the bottle down and happened to glance up when he saw Jax giving Sam a kiss. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. Standing up from where he was sitting he couldn't believe he was seeing her after all this time. On the other side of the car where the two of them were he shut the door and was holding a baby carrier. Putting his arm around her the three of them walked onto Kelly's patio and sat down. Jason couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting back down he took another sip of his beer. He was envious of Jax and their baby. He had been putting off the divorce all this time simply holding out for a miracle that she would come back to him. It is clear that she had moved on. And now it was time for him to let go also. He knowingly couldn't pursue her knowing she had a baby with Jax.

The waitress came and took their order. Abigail was beginning to get fussy and was ready for her noon feeding.

"If you'll excuse me Jax I need to feed Abby. I will be back in about ten minutes." She said.

Getting up with her she left and went inside away from the crowd and fed her.

Jason saw her get up and leave. Watching her the whole time. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. And when she returned to the table with Jax his heart melted. She was a beautiful mommy just as he imagined she would be.

Jason's phone rang. It was Earl saying that he was running late and that he would be there in about 10 minutes.

"So, have you thought any more about what we talked about last night?" Jax asked Sam.

"And that would be?" Sam inquired.

" To let Jason know about her." He asked.

" I will in time Jax. I need to know it is going to be alright. I don't want to be hurt allover again." She said.

Jason watched as Sam wiped the tear from her eyes. He looked away because even after all this time he couldn't stand to see her in pain. He knew it was because of him still. Sam had always been so full of life and love until that day. He had seen Jax come and go on several occasions around town. The truth was that he was afraid of how far she had gone away from him. Also, he didn't know how Jax would react if he started questioning him about her whereabouts. So he decided to wait it out but the waiting almost killed him. He could hear the baby crying even from where he was across the street. And had that fatherly instinct to run over and pick it up. He saw Sam leaning down and doing just that. Finally Earl walked up and sat down.

"Sorry I am late." He said looking at Jason.

"No problem." Jason said.

"What is going on?" He asked Jason as his eyes were intently fixed on something.

Jason told Earl to turn around and look across the street. Earl noticed Sam and the baby. Turning back around he looked at Jason.

"Well I'll be damned. Is that your baby?" He asked.

Sam felt a strong presence as if someone was watching her. Glancing around her noticed Jason sitting across the street in the bar with his boss.

"Jax, I need to get out of here." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Jason. He's over there. Please help me get her together in the car, please. I don't want to deal with this right now." She pleaded.

"Okay Sam just stay calm we'll get her and you out to the car. Let's not draw any needless attention to us okay? He said.

"Okay." She said.

Bending over she got Abby buckled up for her car seat. Standing up she gathered her purse and walked with Jax to the car. Getting her into the car seat and Sam walked around to her side of the car and got in. Glancing briefly she saw Jason watching her. Turning her car away from the curb she pulled out and started down the street. Jax was left standing in the middle of the street. Turning around he looked at Jason who saw him shaking his head and walking away.

"Hang on Earl, I will be right back." He said.

Walking across the street he walked over to Jax.

* * *

"Before you say anything to me Jason please hear me out. I am not going to stand here and pretend that I like you because I don't. I was so in love with Sam at one time I couldn't see straight. I still love her and care for her deeply. I don't know what happened between the two of you but she is so messed up. She wants you Jason but she is afraid of putting her heart on the line again only to get it stomped on." He said.

" So the baby isn't yours?" Jason asked.

" No Jason. Abigail's yours." He said.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

Getting Abigail up to her bedroom she changed her and got into a comfortable position on the bed to feed her. Sam just looked outside of her window. She remembered the first time Jason had come here. His intenseness started a fire in her that could never be quenched no matter what, no matter how far she ran. She loved him and wanted that second, third and fourth chance with him. No matter what the cost. Getting up from where she was she put Abigail down in her crib. Looking down at her baby girl she knew without a doubt that Jason needed to know this day that she was his. Reaching her hand down her lightly stroked her face. Dropping the side of the crib quietly and gently she leaned over and kissed her. "Daddy's girl." She whispered in her ear.

Jason was completely caught off guard with what Jax had just told him. Sam had given birth to his daughter. Briefly stopping at home he had to gather his thoughts which were askew with emotion right now. He walked over the picture of the two of them down in San Diego. The night they had planned to have kids. He had been ready from that moment on to have them with her. That was how sure he had been about Sam. All the more he could kick himself for what followed in the days and weeks to come. All he knew was that he had to stop beating himself up over it. He had to forgive himself so that she would be able to do the same thing and so that they could move on together. He had to see her.

Sam went and lay down. She closed her eyes. But she couldn't sleep. Every memory flooded back in her head like a movie. She had to do something.

Picking up the phone she dialed his number……

Jason stood looking out the window of his apartment trying to gain some perspective.

"Please bring her back to me." He said out loud.

The phone started to ring snapping him out of his moment of despair.

"Hello."

"Jason, it's me. I need to see you." She said amid tears and hung up the phone.

Jason hung up the phone and grabbing his keys, ran out the door and down the stairs getting into his truck quicklythen started down the street. Sam hung up the phone and grabbed the blanket off the chair and wrapped it around her before heading out the door to wait for him. She just stood by the opening of the drive way.Jason made the final turn down her street. He could see her standing outside the house and couldn't get there fast enough. He was overcome when he saw her walking to him. Determined to let him know she was his now and forevermore she started to pick up the pace in her walk to him. Parking alongside the road. She came to him willingly. Opening his car door she climbed up on the ladder and looked into his eyes

" I am so sorry Jason for everything." She said.

Jason shook his head and put his finger to her lips quieting her. Pulling her close to him he kissed her deeply. Tasting her mouth and being able to touch her again was more than either one of them could handle. He got out of the truck and shut the door behind him. She grabbed him close to her and whispered in his ear. " I love you forever Jason. Never again will I be gone from your side." Reaching into his pocket he opened his hand to reveal a stunning 2 carat platinum diamond ring. Taking her finger he slipped it on her. It represented a new fresh start. "Never again will I give you a reason to leave my side. I love you with all my heart." Jason said. Picking her up in his arms he started a kiss that lasted from his truck to across the threshold of their front door.

"I want you Jason. But first I would like you to meet your daughter." She said.

Taking his hand in hers she lead him up the stairs to the nursery and over to the crib. Standing on the other side of the railing he reached out and touched her smooth baby skin.

"Her name is Abigail Lynn Morgan." Sam said.

"She's perfect Sam." Jason said with a tear in his eye.

"Let's let her sleep." Sam whispered.

Reaching down she grabbed his hand. Then looked back up into his eyes leading her out of the baby's room and into theirs shutting the door behind them.

Taking his jacket and T shirt off he tossed it aside then took off her shirt exposing her bra. Gently rubbing his hands over them he massaged them. Pulling off his pants and helping with hers he rubbed his hands allover her. Sending a current of electricity through her body. She moaned at his touc as their gazes never left one another as they made love.

" I love it right here." She said drawing her finger right alongside his cheek. She nuzzled into him right there and fell asleep.

A little later on the baby started to cry. Before Sam could even think about getting up for her Jason bounded out of bed. Going into her bedroom he looked down at her. She was so beautiful. Gently picking her up he brought her close to his heart and kissed her.

"Don't cry my baby girl. Shhhhhh." He said quieting her cries.

Grabbing the blanket he covered her with it. Then turning he made his way back to Sam. She was watching him with his daughter. It was one of the happiest of moments in her life. He was so natural with kids. Bringing her over to Sam he gave her the baby. She got adjusted on the bed then positioned Abby for her feeding. Jason just looked at her and fell all the more deeply in love with her. The both of them were truly fantastic. Sitting up close to her he put his arm around her.

"She is only 3 months old. She was born on the 10th of November." Sam said.

"Was Jax in the delivery room with you?" He asked.

"Yeah he was. He was the only one I trusted He kept pointing me back to you though Jason. So don't be mad at him." Sam said.

He started saying something to her about it all when she began to speak again.

"Jason for whatever reason it wasn't meant that you were to be in my life then. Nothing happens by chance. I often wondered if we shouldn't have gotten married so soon after meeting. Our hearts were in the right place but maybe our minds weren't. I love you immensely,but sometimes no matter how strong love is things happen and the results canbe devastating. I can honestly say that since I became pregnant with her my love for you has grown and it made me realize that the one thing standing in front of me was the most important,that was you and the baby. Having Abigail and seeing that miracle that we made out of love together has gotten me through day and night she has made me a stronger person and has added meaning to my life like nothing else ever has. She is precious and deserves to know who her daddy is and you deserve her. No matter what has happened." Sam said as she got up from where she was she walked into Abby's room and brought back a book for him and handed it to him.

"I made this for you. So that you could have pictures of what I looked like during the pregnancy, her first sonogram picture and her newborn ones too. I wanted you to have this. Not a day went by in my pregnancy that I didn't think of you and longed for you to be there. We had to learn the lesson of love, trust and commitment." She said.

Cuddling back up with him they flipped through the pictures. She was so beautiful during her pregnancy. He was blown away from her actions toward him. Grabbing her close to him he vowed to himself he would never let her go again.

Finally he was _home._


End file.
